


[Art] Clone Company Companion

by Kaister



Series: gift art for others [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: A Clone Trooper writes erotica to relieve the stress of the war. He gains a following, creates a Jedi Shipping War, and inadvertently saves the Republic.
Series: gift art for others [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286225
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	[Art] Clone Company Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therehavebeenworsenames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therehavebeenworsenames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [therehavebeenworsenames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therehavebeenworsenames/pseuds/therehavebeenworsenames). Log in to view. 



> This story has me sqeeling. This story is so interesting and heartbreaking, from the pov of OC Clone Trooper CT-0803 whom later is named Bookworm. I love the anxious man who accidentally makes a friend when he helps a refugee a Mikkian OC Rasa who later accidentally introduces him to fandom. It’s great. I am enjoying this so much. It is a WIP and so far only has 6 chapters but I totally recommend.
> 
> I like it so much that I’ve taken the time to actually get myself away from my sewing room (making masks for others) and art. I made a banner and a cover.

Title Banner

Cover art for CT-0803 | Bookworm


End file.
